Book Love
by fullyalive0412
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie work at a local Forks bookstore. Edward is Bella's favorite author and he comes to town for a book signing.
1. Chapter 1: Breathless

I was a reader, plane and simple. I read anything and everything I could get my hands on. Recently I read one of the most amazing books I had ever had the pleasure of putting into my hands. I'm not big on romance, but this story just completely took me over, I simple couldn't put it down. A love affair between two people who didn't belong together and since I couldn't find anyone who seemed to be right for me lately, it gave me a nice place to escape to. So, when I heard that the author of my new favorite book was coming to the bookstore that I worked at to sign copies of his book; you can only imagine how excited I was.

"He's coming here? Edward Cullen is coming here? Are you sure? Did you read that paper wrong?" I was yelling at my best friend, Alice, and trying to get my arms around her so that I could yank the paper out of her hands and read it for myself. Alice didn't give in and only laughed at me.

"Are you trying to say I can't read? Yes! He's coming here, your one true love and favorite author of all time, Edwardo Cullen." Alice was laughing and had our other friend Rosalie pretty much on the floor clutching her stomach.

"It's Edward. Not Edwardo. And no, I don't think you can read at all." I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest and leaned against the counter.

Alice, Rosalie, and myself all worked at the town bookstore. Since our town was so small we were the only bookstore around and no one had ever come here to do a book signing, so Edward coming here was a very big deal. Well, I thought it was a very big deal. Alice and Rosalie on the other hand just thought it was a very big joke.

The bell jingled over the door to signal that someone had come into the store. Alice finally handed me the paper and pretty much skipped off to help the customer. Before I could snatch the paper up, Rosalie had it in her hands, skimming over the article about Edward coming here.

"Really, Bella, I don't know why you think he's that cute." She said and scrunched up her nose as she examined his picture.

"You wouldn't think he's cute, because you don't date guys who have brains and he does." I said and snatched the paper out of her hands. Finally, I got to see the article and the gorgeous picture beside it. Edward Cullen was gorgeous, well, no that word probably didn't even cover it. He was unlike anyone I had ever seen before. I honestly think when I do meet him for the first time; I will become a blubbering idiot and not know what to say. Actually, I don't think this; I know this for a fact.

Rose rolled her eyes at me and walked off to put books back on the shelf, leaving me to day dream over Edward. I couldn't believe that in two days I would be face to face with him. That thought alone sent chills up my spine. Just as I was getting completely and fully lost in my daydream about Edward I heard the bell at the door ring. It woke me up and I glanced over the counter to see who was coming in. A man with a suit on a briefcase in hand with a cell phone to his ear had stumbled into the bookstore. I heard a loud crash and looked over at Alice, who had dropped all of the books in her hands, her mouth was hanging open. I glanced over at Rose and she gave me a shrug and I look that said, "I have no idea." The man hung up his cell phone and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Hale. I'm Mr. Cullen's manager." He said and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took it, now with my mouth also hanging open.

"Um, yes, sir. How can I help you?" I barely got the words out.

"I was just coming by to make some final plans for Mr. Cullen's visit here on Wednesday. Just making sure that everyone has a clear understand of what is going on. Mr. Cullen is very, um, picky when it comes to these kinds of things. He will not be staying all day, only for about 3 hours and he will not bring extra copies of his books. Your store should supply those for people who don't have them. And um, he doesn't want to have to play nice with anyone who works here, so all of you should refrain from speaking to him. And I think that about clears it up. Any questions?" He smiled at me.

The three of us standing there must have looked crazy. I had the most shocked look on my face, Alice was still standing with her mouth open staring at this Jasper, and Rose looked like she could have punched him for being so rude.

"So, um, he won't talk to us when he gets here?" I asked, my mind still reeling from this news. I had been hoping to have a nice conversation about his book with him when he arrived.

"Well, he's not really a, um, people person, I guess you could say." Jasper looked down, like he was embarrassed at what he had to say.

"Will you take me home with you?" we heard Alice mumble. Everyone's heads whipped around to look at her. Then it was like she snapped out of her daze and realized what she had said.

"I mean, home, can I bring my copy of the book from home?" Alice said, embarrassed. Rose snickered and put a hand over my mouth to try to keep from laughing.

"Of course you can." Jasper said and smiled at her. "Well, I must be going. See you ladies on Wednesday. Nice meeting all of you." And with that Jasper was gone.

"Nice, Alice, really nice." Rose said as she as I started cracking up.

"Oh my gosh. That man is the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life and he's going to be back here in two days. And Bella's crush is going to be here, too. Ladies you know what that means?" Alice got a look on her face and Rose started jumping up and down clapping. I groaned.

"Shopping."


	2. Chapter 2: High Maintenance

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf_

_While jacking off listening to Mozart_

_You bitch and moan about LA_

_Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway_

_You don't eat meat_

_And drive electrical cars_

_You're so indie rock it's almost an art_

_You need SPF 45 just to stay alive_

I was exhausted. That was the only way to put it. Alice had ran me around the mall in circles more times than I can count and my feet hurt so bad that they are going to be needing an extra long soak in the bathtub tonight. But according to Alice, it was all worth it. She was determined to snag Edward Cullen's sexy manager while they were in town and she was pretty set on hooking me up with Edward. Which I found hilarious. No way in hell was that going to happen. I could wish on all the shooting stars in the world and I don't think it would make a difference. Still, I guess a girl can dream, right?

It was finally Wednesday. The day I had been waiting for all week. I had my outfit on just like Alice had instructed down to every detail **(A/N: Picture in bio.)**. Hoepfully it looked good enough for Edward. It was unlike anything I had ever worn to work and it wasn't exactly the most comfortable I've ever been, but hey, you have to make sacrifice or there would be no victory. I highly doubted there would be a victory anyways, but I was giving it a shot. More for Alice's sake then mine, I think. She wanted to be able to go on a double date with someone and seeing as how Rose was single and not ready to mingle, I was her only choice. Winner by default. Lucky me.

I stumbled into the bookstore probably looking like a damn fool. Alice had me in the highest shoes I'd ever tried to wear in my life, but I couldn't disagree with her, they were 'super cute.' So I had sucked it up and put them on this morning. Hopefully I wouldn't regret it later when I land flat on my face in front of everyone. I can only hope.

I tried to stay busy with things around the store. Edward would be arriving at eleven and start his book signing at noon. That means that I would have a whole hour to 'lay on the Bella Swan charm' as Alice had put it. But Alice and I both knew most of my charm constisted of me not being very charming at all, looking like an idiot, and blushing a lot. Very nice.

The hours drug by and it seemed like eleven o'clock would never get here and when it finally did Alice and I sat at the counter staring at the door like we were willing it to open. Like if we just stared at it hard enough Edward and Jasper would just appear there. Rose was having a good laugh at us, that is until a buff guy walked through the door laughing the loudest I think I've ever heard anyone laugh. Then she started paying attention.

"Oh geez, Jasper, do you really want to make that bet? I can get any girl's phone number anytime. No problem. Look, I'm a stud." the big said to a very aggervated looking Jasper Hale, who was following him through the door.

"For the last time, Emmett, I honestly don't care how many phone numbers you get. You're still an asshole." Jasper said and then made an 'oh crap' face when he realized he had let the door to the bookstore slam in Edward Cullen's face. Jasper scrambled to turn around and get the door back open. When he did, he opened it to Edward leaning against the door frame with his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry about that, but your brother is an idiot. Remind me why he's here again?" Jasper asked. Edward didn't respond, instead he just walked inside and up to Emmett, who was now laying the moves on Rose, who didn't look like she was minding.

"Hello, pretty lady. My friend and I over there have a bet that I cannot get any girls phone number that I want. Care to help me win that bet?" Emmett asked and when he finished he leaned down and kissed Rose's cheek, then Rose scribbled her number on his hand. Good, maybe they could double date with Alice and Jasper and I could just be left out of this mess.

"Hell, Miss Swan, Miss Brandon. How are you ladies today?" Jasper asked and although he addressed me, he competely ignored me and leaned over the counter to shake Alice's hand. I rolled my eyes. Well, this was just going to be a great day.

"Excuse me. Can you get me some coffee? I wanted coffee, it was on my list. And there's no coffee here." I snapped out of my daze and looked to see who was talking to me. It was none other than Edward Cullen, himself. I finally took the time to look him over. He was wearing all black, except for the white undershirt he had on that was peaking over the top of his black jacket. He was wearing black sunglasses as well. And... he was extremely RUDE!

"I didn't know that we had to supply you with coffee. No one told us that. There's a coffee shop right next door that you can go to." I said. Sure this guy was hot and all, but I wasn't about to run around being his bitch and getting him coffee. Edward made a face of disgust.

"You want me to get my own coffee? Jasper! Is this some kind of joke?" Edward turned around, snapping his fingers and looking for Jasper, who came running over as fast as he could, almost knocking over an entire display of Edward's book.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I thought i told them, but I guess I forgot, I can go get you coffee, right now." Jasper said and with that he was out the door. I raised an eye brow at Alice and she just shrugged.

"Ok, well, now that I'm getting some coffee, like i should have had in the first place, I guess we can go over what's going to happen today. I'm sure Jasper has already told you that I'm not staying long. I'm only doing this as a favor to my father, he's a doctor over at the local hospital. Otherwise, I wouldn't be seen in this shit hole of a town. Yuck." Edward was rambling. It was cute, but not cute enough to make me forget about the fact that he had called my home town a shit hole.

"Mother fuc..." Rose started, but was cut of by Emmett's hand on her mouth.

"I'm sorry we're such an inconvenience to you, Mr. Cullen." I said and rolled my eyes. This guy was really beginning to get on my nerves. So much for my knight in shinning armor or double dates.

"Right. Whatever. I don't have time for sarcasim. It's not something I do. So just get my stuff set up and I'll sign some books and then I'll be out of here." He said and walked off to sit in a corner. What the hell was this guys deal? He was nothing like I had imagined and I really didn't like what I was seeing.

The book signing actually went pretty well and just as he had promised Edward was gone before you could say thanks for coming. Not that I would say that to him, but whatever. I yanked my shoes off and flopped down in one of the big chairs we had scattered around the store.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Rose said as she came up behind me and began rubbing my shoulders.

"No, it's OK. I'm glad you and Alice had fun though. Are you guys going out with them while they're in town tonight?" I asked. Emmett and Rose were inseperable the rest of the day at the book signing and Alice and Jasper were constantly sneaking smiles at each other while Edward had him running all over the town getting him everything he wanted.

"Yeah, I think we might go out tonight. Look, Bella, you should come. We promise it's not going to be awkward and you might even have a good time." Rose said.

"Yeah, Bella! Come on, we're going out to that be club downtown. Please come, please, please, please!!" Alice was pretty much screeching and begging by the end of her sentence.

"Sure. Sure. I'll go." I said. Not that I really wanted to, but it's not like we knew these guys that well, so I just wanted them to be safe and I wouldn't drink, so I could be thinking rational thoughts, unlike these other two.

Alice, Rose, and I sat together for a little bit longer and then decided it was time to get everything together and head home to get ready for our night.

I only had one more thing to say as we walked out of the door.

"I've never met anyone who was such high maintenance as Edward. He had poor Jasper running all over the place."

The three of us locked arms and laughed as we started off for the house.

_song for this chapter: Ur So Gay by Katy Perry_


	3. Chapter 3: Temptation Waits

**DISCLAIMER: sadly, I do not own these lovely characters. **

_You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
And there's so much at stake  
I can't afford to waste  
I never needed anybody like this before _

We arrived at the club around 9:30 at night. To say it was over crowded wouldn't be right. There were too many damn people in this place. Rose and Alice were already dancing through the crowd making their way over to where Emmett and Jasper said to meet them. I decided to start at the bar, because I knew I was going to need a few drinks to last the rest of the night. I leaned against the bar and waved at the bartender to get his attention.

"Can I get a rum and coke, please?" I asked. My favorite. The Capitan and me know how to make it happen. I waited for my drink, still leaning against the bar, shaking my hips and bobbing my head to the music. All of a sudden I got this odd feeling like somebody was watching me. I looked to my right but didn't see anyone. I shrugged and then turned to the left and my eyes landed on the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I'd ever seen and they belonged to none other than Edward Cullen. He gave me a gorgeous crooked smile and I blushed and looked away.

"Hi bookstore lady." He said and grabbed his beer that the bartender was handing him. "Are you following me or something?"

"Yes, of course. Doesn't everyone. And my name is Bella, not bookstore lady. You would know that if you would have been paying attention at the signing today instead of being an asshole." I grabbed my drink and said thank you to the bartender and walked off to find Alice and Rose. I didn't know Edward was going to be here and honestly I'm not that excited about it. I found Rose and Alice with Emmett and Jasper at a table. They were all sitting around and talking. Actually, they were yelling, trying to hear each other over the music. Whichever one of them had thought up going to a club, as a first date, was an idiot. You couldn't hear anyone in this place.

"Bella boo!!" Alice screamed and grabbed me. How much had she had to drink already? "Sit with us. Well, never mind, sit wish Rose and Emmett. Jasper and I are going to dance. Love you, see you, bye!" Alice said and drug Jasper off to the dance floor. He gave me a little wave as he went by. I pulled out a chair and sat down next to Rose. I waved at Emmett and he gave me a nod.

"So, I didn't know.." I started to talk, but was interrupted by someone. I looked over and saw Edward pulling out his chair and sitting down. "... it was going to be so loud!" I finished. Okay, not exactly what I was going to say, but I couldn't very well talk about Edward when he was sitting right here.

"What?!" Emmett yelled, even though I knew he had heard me. Rose laughed and slapped him on his arm. "Come on, Rose, lets go dance!" Emmett grabbed her up and ran off to the dance floor, leaving me alone with Edward. Great, wonderful, remind me to thank them for this later. I looked anywhere but at Edward, all the while taking long pulls out the straw that was in my drink. I needed to get drunk; it was the only way I was going to last through the mess of a night. I finished my drink as fast as I could and got up quickly to go and get another one. I guess I got up a little too fast though and the next thing I knew I was following towards the ground. I closed my eyes and braised myself for the fall, but it never came. I opened my eyes and noticed that someone was holding me around my waist.

"Are you ok? Are you sure you need another drink?" Edward asked, laughing a little. I pulled myself free of his arms and turned to walk away with out responding to him. I wasn't going to waist my breath, I had had enough of him today at the book signing and I didn't want to deal with him now. I didn't get far, because he grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me back to him. I slammed into his chest.

"Look, I know I was a jerk today, but it's just, there's a lot of things in my life that you just wouldn't understand. I don't make friends with people, because I'm never around long enough to follow through with any of my friendships. I'm a bad friend, terrible at it actually. You're right to walk away from me. I would, too." He said, looking down, his hair falling into his eyes. I almost felt bad for him, almost. But there was no way I was going to show it.

"Whatever. I never said that I wanted to be your friend. So, no worries, okay?" I said and pulled away from him. I turned to walk back to the bar. I really needed another drink now.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Edward call my name twice, but I kept on walking. Not going to work with me, buddy. There's no way I was going to fall for all this 'woe is me' bull crap and end up in bed with him, cause that is where this is leading. Oh, no, don't think so! I got to the bar and ordered another drink.

"MY BELLA!" I heard someone screech into my ear. Alice. Jasper could have fun with that, there was no way I was going to stay up all night and take care of her. I had a bad enough headache already. "Bella. I love you!" Alice was pretty much singing it and hanging on to my neck.

"The girl has lost her freaking mind!" Rose screamed and continued dancing by with Emmett to a slow song that was now playing.

"Oh my God, Bella, don't look now, but Edward Cullen is walking over here. Jasper, did you know that Bella is in like SUPER love with Edward? She wants to marry him and make babies!" Alice said, just loud enough that Edward could hear as he walked up. I slammed my head onto the counter. Where the hell was my drink? "Oh, Hi Edward! Why don't you dance with Bella?" Alice pushed me right into him.

"I would love to dance with Bella. But I don't think Bella wants to dance with me." Edward said. I shook my head, nope. I sure don't want to dance with you.

"Yes, she does! She loves you!" Alice said and continued to push us towards the dance floor. For someone so small, she was very annoying and really strong. Before I knew it, Edward and I were on the dance floor. Alice and Jasper was dancing beside us. I didn't know what to do. I can't dance. I step on toes, I don't dance. Edward wrapped his arms around me and tried to get me to sway with him. I stood still, arms at my side.

"Come on, humor her." Edward said. Alice slapped my arm and gave me a look and then her and Jasper danced off to another spot. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't laugh at me ok. I can't dance. At all." I said and turned around to press my back against him. He put his hands on my hips and swayed back and forth with me. I dipped a little lower and he laughed.

"You look like you can dance fine to me." He said. I smiled and continued to dance with him. Okay, so things weren't turning out so bad. Edward wasn't being an asshole, shocker! I was actually having fun. Another shocker. We danced for what seemed like hours, laughing every time I stumbled and he had to catch me. Rose and Emmett came over to us.

"Hey. We are going to head out, Alice is out in the parking lot throwing up and we need to take her home." Rose said. Edward and I followed her and Emmett outside. Where Alice was sitting in the passenger seat of Jasper's car facing out towards the parking lot with her head between her legs. Jasper was standing next to her, rubbing her back.

"Look, girls, I can take her back to my room at the hotel and you guys can keep hanging out so you don't have to worry about her." Jasper said.

"No, Jasper.." I was cut off by Rose's hand over my mouth.

"Why thank you, Jasper! That is so sweet of you. You kids have fun. Tell Alice to call us in the morning. Bye!" Rose said and grabbed my hand to drag me away. "Look, I trust Jasper with her and I would really love to spend some more time with Emmett. So why don't we all go back to the house? Do you want to come Edward?" Rose asked.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to hang out with us bookstore losers. In fact, I remember Jasper saying he doesn't even want to talk to us." I said and glanced at Edward.

"Actually, Rose. I would love to come and hang out for a while." He said and smirked at me. I wasn't sure about his. I know that we had fun dancing, but I still wasn't ready to be best friends forever with him. I wasn't sure about the kind of person he was. Who knows if this was all an act?

Still, I liked the feel of his hand on my back as we walked over to Rose's car.

_song for this chapter : temptation waits by garbage_


End file.
